The invention relates to an installation for the alignment of an optical waveguide, in particular a monomode optical waveguide for splicing purposes. A rotary installation is employed to grasp the optical waveguide.
An installation of this type is known from the company publication of Furukawa Electric, June 1981, "Fusion Splicing of Single Mode Optical Fibers", incorporated herein by reference. The optical waveguide to be rotated is introduced into a groove on a rotary shaft. On the groove a gear wheel is arranged. By means of a drive motor whose pinion gear engages in the cited gear wheel, a twisting of the optical waveguide is effected whereby an improved alignment is made possible, in particular in the case of monomode fibers. Due to the complicated drive installation and the construction by means of a toothed gearing and a shaft serving as the rotating element, the known apparatus is relatively costly and additionally requires considerable space for installation.